a second chance
by narutayu
Summary: lelouch's death was only his second birth, atleast thats how she had put it. lelouch x cc  takes place after the cart scene in the anime
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH,YEAH I KNOW THIS ISNT A NARUTO STORY BUT CODE GEASS IS THE SECOND GREATEST ANIME IN MY OPINION THIS TAKES PLACE JUST MOMENTS AFTER THE ANIMES CONCLUSION LELOUCH X C2 ENJOY!**

"**the power of kings, known as geass brings one solitude, not quite accurate is it? Right lelouch?" **

**C2 asked looking up lazily a small smile gracing her face . the cart driver smirked beneath his mask his smile hidden from the world. " eh lelouch?" c2 repeated growing impatient . reaching his hand up he removed his straw hat revealing midnight black hair and calculating purple eyes. "heh whatever you say c2 but just remember I'm just a ** petty farmer migrating from japan to the mainland to escape all of the elevens " he advised .

c2 rolled her eyes with a sigh " yeah, yeah I know already and I'm your lawfully wedded wife who is leaving area eleven at your side, just relax lelouch we're accomplices remember?" she asked adjusting herself on the hay bed.

Lelouch let a small smile polish his features at that they had been through a lot their first meeting in the Shinjuku ghetto where she saved his life, the formation of the black knights, dealing with mao a character c2 had once saw as a sort of surrogate son , the first fall of zero his reincarnation as zero, there were simply too many to name.

" I know I'm sorry, after all who would have thought you would end up the only person I could trust " he admitted in a mutter his eyes glued to the trail ahead.

C2's eyes widened slightly did he really just apologize to her , that had never happened before he had apologized to other people but never to her.

" w-what did you just say?" she asked a rare stutter escaping her she looked down at him from the top of the wagon.

"hmm did I say something wrong?" he asked looking back up at her quizzically.

"n-no not at all" she spluttered out cursing herself for the stuttering she thought it best to change the topic lest lelouch discover a pliable weakness within her.

"never mind! " she blurted out lelouch looking at her suspiciously

" a-anyway I told you didn't I? I'll be with you until you fulfill your promise." She stated regaining her composure.

"c-c2 i-I ca-"

"it's alright lelouch relax not that promise I know you'll never try to kill me, I meant the one you told me about remember? When Charles was going to kill me you said you'd make me want to live again and since we both know you won't fulfill our original agreement, I guess im just stuck with you" she comforted with a sigh.

"until the end then?" lelouch asked keeping eye contact.

C2 shrugged her shoulders "at least until you tire of immortality" she corrected smiling confidently.

" I'm more persevering than you may think c2 we'll be on this world a long time"

C2 observed him in slight surprise " but what about your friends? what about nunnally ? what will you do when they die?" she inquired sitting beside him.

Lelouch refused to make eye contact at this question "we'll do what we always have, we'll move on and try to forget their sacrifices." He muttered his eyes staring out to the road ahead.

C2 sighed as she rested her head lightly upon his shoulder. "you say that now but how will you react when their time finally does come? It's going to happen you know that." She whispered staring listlessly at the road ahead.

" i-I know, but there's nothing I can do to stop it, I've done everything in my power to make the world a better place… the world believes that I am dead and better off for it, showing myself even to nunnally would compromise everything i- everything we've sacrificed " he confirmed his eyes hardening with determination, he brought his eyes level with hers

" I have no choice!"

**SO TELL ME HOW WAS IT ? A FEW NOTES LELOUCH HAS BOTH HIS GEASS AND HIS IMMORTALITY BECAUSE HE STOLE CHARLES'S CODE AND NEVER KILLED C.C YES I CAN WRITE HER NAME THIS WAY I JUST LIKE IT C2 INSTEAD UNTIL NEXT TIME JA-NE**


	2. Chapter 2

A second chance ch2 confliction of c2 and r2

C2 sighed softly as she shifted on the bed attempting to get comfortable, her and lelouch had just hours earlier arrived at a port town near the old Shinjuku ghetto, and were awaiting voyage to the Britanian main land in a local building that lelouch had procured through the use of his geass. Looking up lazily c2 addressed her accomplice.

" so lelouch how long are we staying here anyway?" she asked jadedly.

" I'm not sure yet the money I took from the royal palace should be sufficient to support us for quite some time, however it's best we leave japan as soon as possible we cant run the risk of being discovered." He confided.

" so basically you don't even know? C2 queried looking at 'her' warlock with amusement.

Lelouch looked down at his feet in In acceptance "you're correct I may have to use my geass on the ships captain to get voyage to the mainlands" he muttered tiredly collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

C2 moved over to accommodate him more comfortably "hmm… in the end that is your decision lelouch." She commented resting her head beside his own.

' what do I do? If I use my geass again I risk being discovered by the black knights if I don't we may have to stay here forever who knows if we'll be found out?' he thought closing his eyes in thought.

Weighting in his options he spoke " sigh then it's settled I will use my geass to avoid being discovered we leave tomorrow." He concluded looking up at the ceiling in resignation.

Cs smiled at his decision shifting once again on the bed she turned to face him. " you've changed a lot you know I remember when I first spoke to you after I gave you the curse . you were so certain so confident. That you could make the world a better place ,with my curse… a witches curse." She started

" I don't view it as a curse" he commented looking at her from the corner of his eye reassuringly.

" but you still see me as a witch." C2 protested looking him in the eyes.

Lelouch turned to face her defiance taking over his features he grabbed her lightly by her shoulders and stared her dead in the eyes "c2… I admit I once saw you as nothing more than a cold hearted immortal witch…" c2 frowned at this "but, I was wrong eventually I came to see you as a friend, an accomplice to be trusted as well and you were the first one I trusted with my identity as zero, c2 if you're a witch then I'm the devil himself!" he comforted looking right into her usually emotionless amber eyes he noticed for the first time powerful emotions dwelling within them not petty things like anger or shock but true emotion the last time he saw her like that was in c's world when he had killed his parents and obtained his fathers code.

" lelouch your wrong, I am a witch and the whole world sees you as a devil you foolish man don't you realize this?" she muttered staring back at him.

Lelouch's eyes widened the emotion he saw was sadness.

"c2 if that's the way you see it then allow me to be your warlock… I will become the gray witches partner." He confessed glaring at her heatedly.

"lelouch…" she whispered

"what is it c2" he asked still unable to look away from the emotions within her eyes

" your already my partner" she stated softly.

"I know, and I always will be… witch" he said with a smirk

"warlock…" c2 countered her eyes brimming with relief.

It was then that she noticed just how close they really were not just physically [their faces were less than half a foot apart] but emotionally she knew there was something different about their contract, the truth was she loved lelouch she realized it long ago whenever they were close to one another she felt human again. it wasn't like what she felt for mao that was motherly love but this was stronger…more physical it was the love between man and woman .

Lelouch still couldn't look away from her eyes it was almost as if they were calling him, beckoning him to get closer he had never felt anything like it before was it attraction?

"lelouch…" c2 called out freeing him from his trance.

"yes…" he mumbled quizzically still being drawn to her all rationality leaving him momentarily.

" I want to become more than your accomplice." C2 began with noticeable trepidation knowing that the ground she was treading would have to be carefully navigated.

Lelouch's world froze, what did she mean? Could she possibly…

"w-what do you mean" he asked trying to remain his calm demeanor though he was sure she could pick up on the tense air that surrounded him.

C2 could feel the tenseness within the atmosphere but she pressed on regardless of consequence she had to tell him now. "lelouch… I" she started lelouch growing ever more interested he chose to remain quiet hoping that he was right in his assumption.

Steeling herself she decided on a more radical approach.

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock when c2 closed the miniscule distance between them her warm breath tickling his skin she mashed her lips against his,

'wha..' lelouch's thoughts trailed off when electric sparks seemed to radiate within him, her moist lips pleasure incarnate upon his own. He closed his eyes and began to return the kiss . tightening his grip upon her shoulders he reveled in the feel of her lips their lips practically molding together they melted within the others embrace.

C2 moaned in surprising enjoyment when lelouch began to deepen the kiss, his tongue demanding entry to her oral cavern, she obliged albeit hesitantly this was the first time she had been kissed so feverishly.

Smirking in success lelouch pushed his tongue within her mouth the two of them getting lost they battled with tongues.c2's inexperience quickly caving under his relentless assault a continuous current of energy flowing into their bodies they broke the kiss, both panting heavily due to both pleasure and oxygen deprivation.

"lelouch, I love you." C2 spoke truthfully her face emotionless except for her eyes which shown with newly requited love.

Lelouch looked at her in mild shock then willing acceptance that is what he wanted to hear. a slowly growing smile spreading across his face he clasped her hands. "c2… I've wanted to hear that from you for a while now I accept your love with no opposition" he spoke truthfully his eyes a mix of love, passion and desire, to c2 it was like he was staring at his future wife.

'lelouch , you may not yet realize it but… you just fulfilled your promise.' C2 thought a lone tear escaping her eyes she kissed him good night and fell asleep fully aware of his gaze upon her

**a-n** yes I think I started the pairing early, no I will not change it reasons? Well im working from where canon left off and c2 and lelouch always were fairly close so it was a fairly easy leap as far as relationships go please favorite or review I don't care I just want to know your reading


	3. Chapter 3

A second chance chapter three the main land and other concerns

a-n incase you all were wondering r2 is the title lelouch was given when he obtained Charles's code

or in English it would translate to L2 (lelouch lamperouge) in traditional Japanese the l has an r sound at the beginning thus the title R2. Anyway on to the story.

Lelouch's eldritch purple eyes squinted shut as a cruel beam of sunlight forced him into the world of the living , he groaned as he shifted away from the light trying to rake in a few more minutes of peace he snuggled closer to his pillow. 'wait what pillow?' he thought groggily c2 had taken the only pillow on the bed, so just what was he using as a pillow opening one eye lazily he looked down a solid mass of yellow oh it was just cheese-kun.

'wait cheese-kun…'lelouch froze why was he using that annoying stuffed animal as a pillow. The last time he had even attempted to touch it c2 had swatted his hand away so why in the name of c's world did she allow him to use it as a pillow? Groaning in restless awakening he pulled himself out of the bed a million thoughts swarming his cynical mind he noticed a note on the bedside table addressed to him eyeing it curiously he began to read.

'lelouch… I hope cheese-kun kept you comfortable, there's a slice of pizza in the oven, I'm waiting for you at the port…love c.c'

'c2?...' lelouch thought blankly before realization struck clearing the haze of thoughts from his brain he remembered just what had happened the night before, they had kissed and admitted their feelings for the other the realization made his mind go blank what did he do now?

Dressing in his disguise quickly he set out in search of c2 cheese-kun accompanying him on his quest.

C2 looked about the docks emotionlessly waiting for her 'accomplice ' to arrive.

It was a good day as far as sea farers were concerned clear blue skies, calm waters in short a captains dream. At least that's what the sailor kept jabbering on about no doubt trying to get her attention. However she couldn't care less about his efforts she had never been into sailing all sailors were sex depraved pigs in her opinion all they saw her for was a piece of meat and even though she had lost many emotions she was still capable of hate.

"look I don't care about the sea or how clear the sky is I have eyes and can see it for my self" she spoke not even looking at them. Her tone emotionless.

"w-why you" he started jumping down from his boat to the docks below his teeth gritting in anger. C2 faced him a bored expression on her face.

" you what? Witch? Hm you can't even finish a sentence, why don't you just leave?" c2 suggested her expressionless gaze burning his soul.

"that does it you bitch! You asked for it" he threatened walking towards her deliberately. C2 smirked

" you can't hurt me." She stated factually the sailor less than a yard from her. Several people walking away not wanting to get involved while the other sailors jeered at her their filthy comments staining the air.

"oh yeah, and why the hell not?" the sailor asked. Gripping her by the scruff of her jacket as if to get his threat across.

C2 allowed a small smirk to spread across her face when she felt a familiar presence.

"because I won't let you!" lelouch shouted from behind him.

The sailor turned to see a rather thin figure in a farmers attire. Carrying an overly large stuffed animal? "oh yeah and just what are you going to do about it?" he asked pulling c2 by the collar roughly.

Lelouch smirked before he brought his eyes level with the mans own two geass sigils present over his pupils. " I order you get away from her!"

the mans breath caught in his throat as his pupils adopted a red hue "of course." He spoke releasing her from his hold. He unsteadily left the port unaware of the jeers of his comrades.

" eh takeda takeda! Where are you going you had the bitch?" one asked several more joining in.

"get back here takeda!"another spoke lelouch grit his teeth.

" c'mon takeda if you don't want her I'll..." lelouch glared up at them hatefully

" all of you, your dead!" he shouted unaware that his geass was still active. All of them suddenly froze a red hue surrounding their eyes they cackled madly

"yes your lordship!" they shouted the three of them jumping into the calm ocean below they sunk to the bottom like logs. Lelouch's eyes widened in horror . had just used his geass in public with such a horrible command no less.

'damn it if in the britanian military saw that we could be compromised!' he innerly cursed berating himself for not thinking it through enough, was he loosing his edge? No he was sharper than ever it was his emotions that's what set him off when he saw them harassing her like that he snapped that was it. Finishing his internal diagnosis. He turned to face c2.

" c2, it's time to go we've been compromised ." he muttered as he walked towards her.

C2 looked back to the port town carelessly "relax lelouch," she muttered taking cheese-kun from him.

" relax how am I supposed to do that when the whole world believes your dead what will they think if they ever open my casket?" he demanded in a hushed whisper his geass flaring madly.

C2 looked at him in her usually emotionless way before she gestured back to the port town.

"ghetto, Japanese civilians." She said before she pointed to the britanian cruiser "posh wealthy britanians even though you changed the world do you think the people that dwell upon it have changed, aside from celebrating your death?" she asked stroking his cheek. Lelouch's eyes widened

"lelouch… no matter what you do people will always hate one another they will always judge each other be it over wealth, power, or race that is the nature of humanity everyone grasping at the others throat even though there is plenty of oxygen to go around… you may have stopped the wars yet the rest of the worlds issues have yet to be solved." She concluded looking up at him.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in comprehension " I understand, thank you c2 you were right, the Japanese don't care about what I did to the sailors and vice versa the world is still filled with hate… I've failed nunnally ."he concluded as he began to walk towards their 'chartered' ship.

C2 looked at his retreating form morosely before she followed after him a million thoughts racing through her head as she did so. She just hoped the truth didn't break him…

"lelouch vi britania commands you, all of you shall be my puppets!" lelouch ordered his geass glowing. The ships crew suddenly froze up a red hue clouding their eyes they stood up from their galley seats in the b.m Charleston and bowed to their lord.

"yes your majesty!" they saluted as if they were a collective unit their wills erased under his irresistible power.

Lelouch smirked 'and with this my path to the mainlands is set I have my starting point' he thought victoriously as he took a seat at the head of the galley.

"captain…" he said addressing the ships former commander. Who stood at attention.

"set sail for britania immediately." He ordered.

The charleston's captain bowed in resignation "yes my lord!" he exclaimed as he and the rest of his crew left the galley to prepare the ship.

Lelouch looked around the ship in disgust it was far from the royal treatment he had become accustomed to, but it would get him where he wanted to go atleast. Sighing in contempt he removed his hat and rested his head upon the galleys table. He had only been out of the ground for a few days since his death c2 sure took her time digging him up he had been in that casket for a solid fortnight yesterday was his first time on a bed in weeks he was exhausted.

" if you plan on sleeping, don't you think you should go to the captains quarters? Lelouch" c2 asked amused. A small smirk present on her visage

"heh I thought I smelt pizza what is it c2?." Lelouch muttered looking back at her grimly.

C2's smirk fell from her face when she noticed his appearance he looked worse for wear that was for sure placing cheese-kun in a nearby chair she strode up to him questioningly. "is this about me not digging you out fast enough? I apologize" she said approaching him lelouch shook his head. C2 pressed on.

"what's wrong lelouch?" c2 whispered in concern her slender arms wrapped around his neck in a comforting manner. Lelouch sighed as he leaned into her embrace his eyes reflecting his inner conflictions. He remained still for several tense moments .

''you were right c2'' he whispered not daring to grant her eye contact.

"hmm?" c2 asked resting her head upon his shoulders she curiously nuzzled into his neck.

"about the world, nothings really changed all I've succeeded in doing was ending the wars gathering all the hatred upon myself was only partially successful, they all, still hate each other nobody on this accursed rock has changed." He growled a tear threatening to escape his eyes.

" I wouldn't say that" c2 confided looking up at him in contradiction.

The demon emperor looked down at her curiously " what do you mean?" he asked locking eyes with her.

"hmm…" c2 smirked rubbing her cheek lightly against his own she smiled when he suddenly froze at the contact. " wouldn't you like to know?" she teased as she lifted her face and gently kissed his jaw line missing his lips by mere inches she smirked when a startled choke escaped him.

"c2…" lelouch growled his patience wearing thin at her teasing he unconsciously grasped the arms of the chair tightly his knuckles growing white with the effort of restraining his growing urges.

He had to admit even if only to himself that he enjoyed these moments when they were alone the witty remarks they would exchange with each other,and her completely obvious teasing were among the things he looked forward to and had even grown accustomed to over the course of their relationship.

"what's wrong lelouch?" c2 teased, nipping his neck gently she took satisfaction in his reactions she wouldn't lie about that the way he would freeze up and shudder was endlessly amusing to the immortal witch to think she held such sway over the man the world had dubbed the demon king was nearly incomprehensible.

"what do you mean?" he repeated regaining some of his earlier composure. " I wish to know who have I really changed?" he asked removing himself from the galleys table he turned to face her a defeated look visible within his eyes.

C2 kept her arms wrapped loosely around his neck despite his change in mien  
>"you've changed me" she said with some warmth in her voice warmth only he could bring out from within her.<p>

She watched as Lelouch's eyes grew slightly brighter at this the defeated look prevalent only moments ago seemed to all **but vanish replaced with a sort of unruffled resolve that made her heart skip a beat.**

**Lelouch thought that he was seeing her for the first time through a new light he had never witnessed this wholehearted, soothing side of her but he was sure he wanted to see it more often.**

"**c2…" she looked up at him when she felt him place his hands on the curve of her hips "thank you.." she heard him mutter just moments before his lips collided with hers. C2 gasped in shock before she tightened her grip on his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss she sighed softly in content when a jolt of pleasure began to race through her their lips virtually coalescing together in this earnest act of endearment.**

**Lelouch was feeling comparable levels of pleasure he could hardly believe what they were doing to think this was the same girl that not too long ago had been a shell of a human being devoid of all happiness or emotion of any kind. Feeling the kiss growing deeper he pushed his irritating thoughts to the back of his mind now was not the time for contemplation and random thought this was a time for action. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist he pulled her tightly against him.**

**C2 didn't protest when she felt the kiss growing In both passion and desire nor did she resist when lelouch pressed her against a nearby wall without breaking their lip lock instead she simply pulled him deeper into her embrace not willing to break contact with him.**

**Lelouch couldn't control himself he had always took pride in his collected and cold nature and would chastise himself if he ever let that mask break even if it hurt the ones he loved but this was different he didn't have to be zero any longer or even emperor lelouch , no more masks no more lies and no more secrets he could just let go atleast for the moment he could be himself.**

**Pulling away from her lips lelouch began to trail kisses down the side of her neck.**

"**hey where are you going?" c2 asked in mild annoyance slightly disappointed that the kiss was broken.**

"**feeling impatient c2?" lelouch teased nipping her neck lightly, c2 stifled a gasp as an unfamiliar sensation raced through her body.**

"**n-no." she responded before she could compose herself.**

**Lelouch smirked she was lying leaning forward he gently bit her ear "what was that c2?" he asked boldly before he began to kiss his way back to her neck.**

**C2 felt the gasp she had suppressed break through her lips the moment his lips made contact with her ear she even shivered slightly when she heard his voice groaning when she felt him pull away she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. Lelouch's eyes widened when he saw her glaring up at him had he went to far?**

" **don't you think you should finish what you started, lelouch?" c2 asked with an emotionless gaze her eyes burning into his eldritch ones. Lelouch closed the distance between them once more as their lips met their eyes closed in bliss though neither would admit it as bliss after wards when all was done.**

** cut okay theres chapter three for you and yes I gave a cliff hanger {collective gasp} not that surprising I know any way the more support I get the faster I update until next time ja-ne**


	4. Chapter 4

A second chance ch 4

**OHHAYO its me with another update though im pretty sure you know that if you have story alerts…anyway here we go! pretty obvious I don't own code geass right? I mean seriously it is fanfiction after all I highly doubt the creator of code geass writes this stuff… so here is my first and last disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer if I owned code geass the power of kings would have no ,limiter nina would die sorry suzaku would die not sorry euphiemia would well im not sure on that one oh and c2 would make pizza hut commercials{ random person in the audience } 'u-um narutayu-san?"….".yes" random person mumbles "c'mon spit it out!" "uhuhuh c2 already made a pizza commercial…" ….." what!" narutayu rocks back in fourth "its not fair!" audience sweatdrops… on to the story**

**Suzaku** **sat in a secluded room aboard the flagship of the black knights**

**Suzaku** **looked up at a cells monitor wearily his eyes clouded with thought he gazed intently at its inmates all of them were still trapped under lelouch's geass all of them soldiers that thought in the final battle for the Damocles all of them still eternally loyal to lelouch.**

'**if lelouch is dead then why are they still under his control?" suzaku though**_**t **_**in despair as he shifted through random case files 'it just doesn't make any sense lelouch can't be alive because I I killed him' he thought morosely before he looked back up at the monitor.**

"**where is lord lelouch?" a soldier shouted punching the walls of the cell in rage several more asking the same.**

"**lelouch is dead…" suzaku spoke into the intercom the message reaching the cell the inmates cackled madly **

"**your wrong zero you filthy eleven! Lord lelouch lives without him we have no purpose he cannot die!" another shouted**

"**yeah all hail lelouch!" several looked at the monitor before joining in**

" **all** **hail lelouch! All hail lelouch! All hail lelouch! All hail le-" suzaku turned the monitor off unable to hear their mindless worship for that man a moment longer.**

**Placing his head in his hands he let out a shuddering sigh taking up the mantle of zero was no easy task he didn't know how lelouch had been able to keep the guise up for so long the mask of zero it changes people that was true but it also brought the wearer great sacrifice the world thought he was dead and gone he the demon knight of the empire was serving his master in hell a fitting end for the knight of zero **

'**damn you lelouch… even in death you bring pain to others…' he thought bitterly before he pulled out a report from a group of casefiles nanaly had given him to look over**

'but still… I promise you the ones that defiled your grave will be brought to justice for nanaly's sake atleast…she cannot find this out' he thought swallowing the bile that had built up in his throat at the thought of helping his former friend.

Opening the report he glared at the heading

'case no. 99th emperor lelouch's grave desecrated

On Saturday October 29th 2018 emperor lelouch the ninety-ninth emperor of the holy britannian empire was assassinated by zero the long time enemy of the empire {see file subsection 4 case no 62} not even a fortnight after his majesties assassination his casket was found uprooted his grave marker desecrated and his body reportedly stolen there are currently no leads or any physical evidence no witnesses have reported nor has a motive for the crime been reached. There are currently no suspects.'

Throwing the report to the floor he cursed himself why had he ever followed through with lelouch's requiem? He killed his best friend in front of his little sisters eyes he had his blood on his hands and even after all that nanaly had forgiven him maybe even she thought lelouch was a devil and was better off dead. ..

Another shudder suzaku wrenched the accursed mask from his visage unable to with stand its incomprehensible weight a moment longer he truly was damned… damned to follow in the foot steps of the man that killed euphie damned to a life of hiding behind lies and masks of ill faith. Just like lelouch but this was his friends last wish and he would die before he watched it fall apart he owed lelouch that much atleast.

Yes suzaku was dead he was zero now the hero of the weak the man of miracles as far as the world knew suzaku kururugi was serving his king in hell a fitting end for the knight of zero. The world was at piece and lelouch was suffering for all eternity for his crimes sighing suzaku placed the helmet on his desk and returned to work.

Lelouch choked when c2 suddenly pushed him against the wall a sudden click of metal and he found himself unable to move his right arm. C2 satisfied with her work broke their embrace her coy smirk taunting him he tried to move towards her his advance stopped by the object pinning his right arm looking down quickly his eyes widened when he found himself handcuffed to one of the galleys bolted down counters.

Lelouch glared up at her spitefully "what is the meaning of this witch?" he asked tugging at his now captive hand with all his might. He cursed himself internally when it didn't even budge.

C2's smirk grew cruelly her eyes shining wiith sadistic glee she backed away from him, his struggle incredibly amusing to the immortal woman.

"ANSWER ME!" lelouch shouted now tugging with both hands upon his restraints. Sweat forming on his brow.

C2 shrugged her shoulders In indifference to his plight " good night lelouch.. don't worry I'll let you out when you calm down ." she said turning away from him she took a step towards the door of the vessel.

Lelouch grit his teeth as he reeled in his rage "c2… why are you doing this ?" he asked as he stopped his attempts at escape.

C2 looked back at him plainly "the bed in the captains quarters is only a twin a gentle man would sleep on the floor and allow me the bed" she chastised throwing him cheese-kun from his position on the chair "sweet dreams lulu…" she teased as she exited the galley ignoring lelouch's protests

"damnit" lelouch cursed giving one last desperate pull at the chain he only succeeded in straining his muscles how he wished he had worked harder in gym class at the academy now.

And why the hell was she going to bed now it wasn't even 3 pm yet? Maybe immortals didn't have to pay attention to the progression of time but this was simply idiotic

"lazy witch!" he cursed as he collapsed to the galleys floor the chain forbidding him from the slightest of comforts he supposed he deserved this a little retribution from her for his crimes that's how he would see this that was how she functioned he had cracked her code her mysterious nature he could fully read in the beginning he would of thought of this as the damned witch teasing him but over time he had deduced overwise every thing she did every action she took carried a second less perceptible meaning . true this was done to tease him but it was also a sign of her inner turmoil's at work conflicting emotions and unrequited thoughts incarnate but even so he alone was not willing to atone for her thoughts.

Grabbing the center of all his hatred/ cheese-kun he stood to his feet he had to land this in one shot or else he would have to wait for her non-existent mercy to free him his target a red box to the left of him that would send a fire message right to the captains office once it reached the office a sailor under the sway of his geass would rush in to investigate upon seeing the soldier he would immediately order the man to give him his side arm then he would free himself. In the loudest way possible waking his damned witch from her peaceful slumber in the process. And harming the evil cheese-kun was just a bonus.

Steadying himself he felt the sway of the sea beneath him fill him with new strength sweat broke upon his brow he wasn't very confident it was common knowledge that he was terrible at athletics.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves the seas air calming him he glared spitefully at his enemy the red box if he was successful he would get his revenge if not he would spend the day on the cold galley floor with the local rodents. A fate his noble upbringing simply could not allow.

he made his calculations on arcs and ranges steadied his shot and threw he watched as cheese-kun cut a wide arc through the air following his predicted trajectory perfectly his breath caught in his throat as the center of his hatred descended towards his target there was a soft click when it connected as the red box began to glow brightly lelouch smirked in success now he would have his vengeance against that gray witch

A sudden click lelouch looked up as the door opened and he couldn't stop the victorious snicker that escaped his lips when he saw the sailor barge into the room dragging a fire extinguisher.

"you there, sailor, free me at once" he ordered watching as the man immediately froze up.

He placed the extinguisher on the floor " ah as you wish my lord " he muttered as he pulled a silenced sidearm from his pocket strolled up to his lords side took aim and fired.

The silencer did the job, the shot was concealed with the sound of heated air the metal chain of the cuffs made the only audible sound a low albeit lingering metallic clang as it fell to the galleys merciless floor. His job now accomplished the sailor kneeled before his king.

"it is done your majesty." He commented.

Lelouch rubbed his wrist in relief before his expression hardened "good …" he paused to briefly look around the room. Before his gaze again settled on his pawn "ah it feels good to be free, before I go I have but one more thing to ask of you" lelouch muttered gazing down at his puppet who seemed to have a drugged smile on his face a sign of his complete absence of will perhaps.

" ofcourse my lord, anything for his majesty " he confirmed bowing his head.

Lelouch gave a slight nod and turned towards the galleys exit " very well, follow me"

ccccccccccccccccccccccc

**A-N IT WAS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO GET THIS SHORT UPDATE OUT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER YOU HAVE MY WORD. ALSO I REALLY WANT TO FIND A BETA IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE DO ASK. IT WILL BE A GREAT HELP TO ME YOU OFCOURSE WILL GET CREDIT AS WELL.**


End file.
